


The Bug

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, this is all very PG because they are baby teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: Sabrina got hit by the polyamorous bug after she signed the Book.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Theo Putnam & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. The Bug

Sabrina got hit by the polyamorous bug after she signed the Book. Yeah, she and Harvey were broken up but she couldn’t stop thinking about him.  _ Or  _ Prudence.  _ Or  _ Nick. All three of them were bouncing around in her head. Sometimes at the same time. It worried her. Surely, that could not be normal.  _ Right? _

One Friday afternoon, she came home to find Aunt Hilda baking a boysenberry pie in the oven. It smelled delicious and the homey feeling she got as she walked into the kitchen was almost enough to shake her nerve. But she took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Aunt Hilda, can I ask you something? And I’ll preface this with the fact that I seriously considered asking Ambrose first, but I didn’t feel comfortable asking him.”

“Aww,” Hilda cooed coming over to pull Sabrina into her bosom, “what is it, darling? You can talk to me about anything.”

“Thank you, Aunt Hilda,” Sabrina’s voice was a little muffled from her face being smushed into her aunt’s chest.

Hilda got the hint and let go, so Sabrina sighed heavily and threw herself into a chair at the dining room table. Hilda followed suit.

“Is it…” she trailed off, not sure how to phrase it, “is it normal for people on the Dark Path to...have  _ feelings _ for more than one person?” She hoped she didn’t have to elaborate more than the word “feelings.”

Hilda’s face softened even more--if that was even possible. “Are you feeling a bit torn? Between Harvey and that Nick fellow?”

“Erm…” Sabrina trailed off, staring at the oven and wishing the pie were done. “Sort of? And maybe Prudence as well?”

“One of the Weird Sisters? The Queen of the Feast of Feasts?” Hilda sputtered, clearly louder than she had meant to.

Sabrina’s face colored but she nodded, still staring at the oven.

“Well,” Hilda tried to compose herself, “I don’t presume to tell someone how they should feel about other people, but yes, to answer your question, polyamory is quite normal and expected of those following the Dark Path.” She explained.

Sabrina knew that her taste in women was...probably questionable, but one had to admit that Prudence was a very beautiful girl, and Sabrina had felt a spark when she was serving Prudence as the Queen of the Feast. Still, Hilda’s assurances had eased her worries about the whole thing, just a little bit.

“Did signing my name in the book  _ make _ me...like this?” Sabrina pressed.

“That’s unlikely. It’s more probably that it was always a part of you and coming into the Dark Path allowed that, along with your powers, to be fully unleashed. If that makes sense?”

“What powers are we unleashing?” Ambrose cut in, clearly having followed his nose down into the kitchen.

Scratching his belly beneath a sleep shirt, he effectively ended that particular conversation.

“Oh, just having a discussion about the Dark Path, is all,” Hilda explained away. “You know, I think the pie should be ready right about now. Give it a few minutes to cool and it should be perfect ala mode.”

Sabrina had to admit, that sounded mighty tempting.

…

The warm pie filled her stomach with contentment, but she still couldn’t help the small swoop of guilt in her stomach when she thought about how Harvey didn’t want to really talk to her, how he had rejected her magical gift, how he didn’t want anything to do with magic. It was, now and forevermore, inextricably linked to who she was and she couldn’t change that. She wanted Harvey to accept her. Why couldn’t he just  _ accept  _ her?

That night, she had a fitful sleep, waking every so often, sweaty and twisted in the sheets. Her dreams had been strange abstractions about Harvey’s rejection, about Prudence’s stint as the Queen of the Feast, of Nick Scratch’s dogged pursuit of Sabrina around the school. None of the dreams were particularly pleasant. As it was a Friday night, she knew she didn’t have anywhere to be and knew she could afford to take a few swigs from the sleeping draught Hilda had made for her and told her to keep by her bed. The liquid was a lavender color. Sabrina wiped her damp brow one more time before taking a few gulps of the stuff. She always expected it to taste like a lavender cake or something but it really had more of a spicy taste to it, rooty. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it seemed to do the trick, knocking her out until well past noon the following day.


	2. Prudence

Since the fiasco with Dorkas, Sabrina and Prudence had a tentative friendship. Friendship was probably the wrong word, if you’d asked Prudence, but it worked for Sabrina just fine. It was a weekend, so there were no classes being held at the Academy, but most of the students obviously chose to stay there over the weekends as it was a boarding school. It made finding the witches or wizards you wanted to find somewhat simpler than attempting to summon them. So, Sabrina found Prudence in her dorm, on her bed, studying, just like she expected she would.

“Prudence,” Sabrina greeted, stopping at the foot of the witch’s bed, “how are you?”

“Fine,” Prudence tossed her way, not bothering to look up from her work.

“I was wondering…” Sabrina trailed off and Prudence’s sharp eyes sliced up at her.

“Spit it out, Spellman.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to...hang out? If that’s a thing witches do?”

“It is a thing witches do,” Prudence confirmed, going back to her work. “What do you propose?”

“Late lunch?” Sabrina ventured, trying not to seem surprised that Prudence hadn’t said no.

“Where?” Prudence eyed her then, slamming her book shut with purpose.

“We could go somewhere in Greendale,” she suggested.

“And risk bumping into your former compatriots? No, thank you.”

“They’re not  _ former _ ,” Sabrina grit out testily.

“Keep telling yourself that, Spellman. Sooner or later…” she trailed off, letting silence hang. “Name other suggestions,” she said finally.

“Riverdale? It’s nearby, but I don’t know anyone there.”

“That will do.”

Sabrina was honestly a bit stunned that she got Prudence to agree, but she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Think of the place you want us to go and I’ll get us there,” Prudence instructed.

Sabrina closed her eyes and imagined the little diner called Pop’s there in Riverdale. She was shocked to feel Prudence’s hand slip into hers, but before she could make any kind of comment, she felt a strange pulling sensation all over her body as if someone was pulling at all of her skin all at once. Then, it stopped and they were in the woods with Pop’s just ahead in the distance.

“That is a really neat trick,” Sabrina admitted. “I’ve got to learn that sometime.”

Prudence shrugged. “I can teach you,” she said off-handedly, already moving toward the diner.

“Yes, please!” Sabrina agreed, scrambling after Prudence toward the entrance.

She felt a nervous pit in her stomach but she reached out for Prudence’s hand. Prudence didn’t pull away, simply let their joined hands swing between them as they walked. They had a lovely lunch at the bustling little diner. There were quite a few people there, older and closer to her age, having fun and chatting. They got a few looks as they came in, but more than likely it was due to the fact that Riverdale was a small town and here were two fresh new faces never seen there before.

Sabrina ordered for them--burger, fries, and milkshakes--encouraging Prudence to just try the non-witchy fair. To Sabrina’s surprise, the food wasn’t completely rejected. Overall, a good outing.


	3. Rosalind

School started back at Baxter High, and despite Sabrina mainly going to the Academy, she wasn’t a full-time student yet. So, on the first day of school for Baxter, Sabrina—bright-eyed and bushy-tailed—was present for classes. The newly appointed Principal Wardwell was all too happy to have Sabrina there as even part-time.

The second Sabrina saw Roz’ bushy hair in the hall, she made a hasty beeline toward her. She didn’t, however, see that Harvey was standing next to her.

“Roz!” Sabrina cried, tackling her into a tight hug.

When she pulled back, that’s when she finally saw Harvey. “Uh, hi, Harvey. How are you guys? How was your summer?”

There was a pause, and they both looked a bit shifty. “Pretty good,” Rosalind finally answered. “Do you have your schedule?”

Sabrina was grateful for the distraction. “Yeah!” she pulled out her paper and they compared classes, seeing what classes they shared and who their new teachers would be. Sabrina and Roz had English and history together. Harvey was in Sabrina’s science class. They all had lunch together, same as Theo, who had told Sabrina of his new name at the beginning of their shared math class.

After school, Sabrina got Roz alone. “Can we go to Dr. Cerberus’?” she asked.

Rosalind got that shifty look in her eyes again but agreed.

As they walked, they talked about banal stuff--how were things going at the Academy? What were they most excited for this year? Finally, they got to the store and sat down, ordering two milkshakes.

“So, what’s going on?” Sabrina asked, getting down to brass tacks.

Rosalind bit her lip. “I wanted to tell you, but I wanted the time to be right. Since you’ve kind of dove headlong into this witch thing, me and Harvey have been spending a lot of time together. It’s kind of a...thing.”

“Oh!” Sabrina was caught by surprise. She wasn’t unhappy. “Roz, that’s great!”

Rosalind’s face was totally stunned. “Wait, what? That is not how I thought you’d react.”

Sabrina waved her hand a little dismissively. “Witches. It’s a thing, I guess.”

“What is? Getting over breakups quickly?”

“What? No! Polyamory, I guess. I don’t mind Harvey dating you too.”

Sabrina thought this would ease Rosalind’s facial expression, but it didn’t.

“Sabrina, I…..don’t think...Harvey sees you that way...anymore.”

“Oh,” Sabrina felt her heart drop. “Well, at any rate, I support it.”

“I’m...honestly incredibly surprised to hear that,” Roz admitted, twirling her straw around in her milkshake.

“You’re one of my very best friends, Roz. I want you to be happy. And I want Harvey to be happy too. And now that things are...different…”

Rosalind nodded, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I don’t want us to lose touch,” Sabrina said, feeling tears welling up hotly in her eyes.

“Aw ‘Brina, don’t cry,” Roz frowned and reached across the table to take Sabrina’s hands in hers. “We’ve been friends this long, we’re not going to stop now.”

“Okay,” Sabrina sniffed and nodded.

“Why don’t you tell me all about the Academy?” Roz offered and Sabrina felt a weight lift from her, just a little.


End file.
